


The Stark-Strange Marriage

by a-blog-against-team-cap (MyaAni)



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, but not really, getting married, html and formatting is a pain in the buttocks region, literally two paragraphs, sorry bout that, the upside of which is that i only have to type out two paragraph tags, un-edited, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaAni/pseuds/a-blog-against-team-cap
Summary: A getting married drabble





	The Stark-Strange Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Written a day late, in half an hour. Completely unedited. Literally only two paragraphs with one line of dialogue. So don’t expect much.
> 
> Written for Day 6 of IronStrange Week (prompt Getting Together/Getting Married), even though it was written ON day seven, but y’know! It’s a thing! Short! But let’s pretend that short=sweet! 
> 
> Full disclosure, this is techniCALLY mcu-verse, but in no way does it resemble it in that: Natasha isn’t awful. This is more like AA!Nat tbh.

As they Tony walked towards the altar, he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. His soon-to-be-husband stood in front of him, resplendent in his colourful tunic, with the cloak of Levitation draped majestically over his shoulders, staying almost still for once. A soft look crossed Stephen’s face as he watched Tony walk down the aisle, with Natasha by his side, standing in to hand him off.

“Don’t screw this up, Shellhead.” she said, elbowing him gently before releasing his arm and almost pushing him up the stairs. As soon as he reached the top of the steps, it was like everything but Stephen dissolved. He could hear the officiant in the background, but it was if he were underwater. He barely managed to interject the words “I do,” in the correct places. When the officiant finally declared them married, they fell together into a kiss that felt less like a new beginning, or whatever bullshit, and more like a continuation of all the happiness they had found so far.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading these 170 words, sorry there isn't more  
> leave a kudos and a comment! if you want! no pressure!


End file.
